Rainbows
by Debbie-Debbs
Summary: A fanfiction about Jack Frost x Toothiana / Rainbow Snowcone. ON-GOING Idea sharing, criticism highly recommended


**A/N: Before anything happens, I have an account called TheNerdWithin on Wattpad and polka_dotts on AO3. I wouldn't like to recieve messages that says I'm copying one's work from another website or anything that goes like that.**

 **Also, in this fanfic, Disney University is like a regular top university for smart students. Not a training centre for employes of an animation company**

* * *

The last time Tiana had a best friend of opposite gender ended with tears and depression.

Jack Frost is far from death, but might be a step closer. An incident happened between him and his sister led him into a comma.

Living in a small town near the mountains, Jack and his family aren't lucky enough so they lived in a tiny house in the woods. Jack had a younger sister named Pippa, and both of them shared a close bond. Jack always sacrificed what he have to provide his family, especially his sister. That is one of the many things Tiana liked Jack.

One day, during winter, Jack bought his sister to a pond in the forest. The pond had frozen,but not frozen enough to freeze the entire lake. The trouble began when they skated on the thin ice. The ice beneath Pippa's feet started to crack and Jack had no choice but to push her aside with the stick in his hands and falling into the crack instead.

 _It's been two years years since then_. "No." Tiana scolded her lying, optimistic self. "It's two and a half years."

Being known as a Disney University student a.k.a DU student is being showered with expectations. Right after getting a result for an exam, people would not only ask "What did you get?" but also adds: "I bet another list of straight A's". It's straight up annoying, but what can anyone do?

The people in her town would want to see her all cooped up in her room, studying like 'an ordinary DU student' or be in a library, at a park and everything. But in reality, DU students aren't that study-holic.

The older students at DU are far from those 'ordinary DU student' crap.

"They look weird, they act weird, but they are smart." Tiana tells to her cousin one day, who is deeply fascinated by the fact that Tiana being in a top university. "They don't dress like a bunch of nerds and obey the rules all the time. Most of them have piercings and tattoos, acts rebellious and some dress like one, too. You'll be surprised they are DC students."

Christmas days tells the same story like the past two years. Relatives wanting to know about her achievements, her results, her plans, what was it at DC and she ends up talking about her school with her family. All of them babbles about it on and on, and it tires and bores the hell out of Tiana.

Tiana excuses herself to go to her bedroom, where she could enjoy eating Christmas cookies and snuggle peacefully.

She was suddenly reminded of a particular person as she stares out at the window, munching on a cookie while snuggling on her bed. "Jack Frost." She blurts the name without realizing, too immersed in her thoughts.

In Tiana's list of what she wanted for Christmas, one of them would be Jack Frost waking up from his comma. Though she never wrote it to her parents, she stashed it in her desk's drawers.

As if Santa granted her wish, Tiana's mother came in her room saying just called her minutes ago.

Tiana went into the patient's room, feeling both anxious and excited. There, on the bed, leaning against the bed frame is her best friend. Her eyes widened.

Jack had changed since the last time she visited him. His hair turned into shocking white, literally all the hair on his body is. He became pale, though there were still reddish-pink hue telling that his blood is still running. His face beams when she saw her coming in.

"Jack!" She says before rushed over and envoloping Jack into a hug. She flinched at the cold touch when her cheek brushed against his neck.

"You're back," Tiana whispers. "You're finally back."

"I am." Jack replies, his mouth inches from her ear.

When she pulled away from the hug, confusion is clearly written on her face. She shivers slightly when Jack's cold hand held hers. Tiana noticed that Jack's warm brown eyes were gone and replaced with blue ones.

"Jack, why are you so.. cold? And why is your hair white?" Tiana pulled her hand from Jack. "Why are your eyes blue?"

Jack smirks. Tiana missed that boyish, sly smirk. "The cause was unknown! It made the doctors crazy, Tiana!" He says with a laugh.

Tiana smiles. "At least you woke up, Sleeping Beauty."


End file.
